The Bad Man Cometh
by Benji The Vampire Confuser
Summary: Sequel to The Old Ones. Six years after her defeat of Freddy, Alice decides to start a new life on the coast. Unfortunately she chose Sunnydale, a town where nightmares come to play.
1. Default Chapter

**The Bad Man Cometh**

**Part of the Omniverse Project**

**by Benji: The Vampire Confuser**

_Buffy and friends are owned by the WB. Nightmare on Elm Street is owned by New Line Cinema._

* * *

Alice loaded the last box into the back of her van. Closing the door she looked around for Jacob. When she didn't see him right away, she felt a brief stab of panic. Then she saw him, playing with his yo-yo in the next door neighbor's yard, teasing their new kitten.

"Jacob honey!" she called. "It's time to go!"

"Okay mom!" he answered and ran towards the car. Alice got behind the wheel and waited for Jacob to buckle up before starting the engine. She stole a sidelong glance at him as the car sped away from their old house. She caught a glimpse of their house in the rear-view mirror. For a brief second, it was not her house, it was _his_. Then she blinked, and everything was as it should be.

It had been six years since she had battled Freddy for the soul of Jacob, then still in her womb. Now she envied him that he didn't remember it. At least she didn't think he did. She still wasn't sure if he had retained some memory of the incident through their dream bond. Both had the power of the dream master. But if he didn't remember, Alice was determined he never have to hear the name Freddy.

Alice had gotten a job as a student teacher in a small Californian town. She smiled at the sight of the sign before her.

NOW LEAVING SPRINGWOOD, PLEASE COME AGAIN

_I don't know if you're still alive Krueger._ she thought. _And now, I don't care. You'll never hurt me or my son again._

* * *

Several days later, Giles took out his keys and unlocked the door of the library, desperately needing coffee. He'd been up all night with Buffy, a group of Vampires had decided to go for a night on the town. Giles suspected that Buffy would be less tired than he. After all, she was the slayer.

Giles got the coffee maker out and started it. While he waited he got out his pocket calendar and checked the days events. Two books were due, he figured they'd be late but he didn't mind. It was rare that any books were checked out anyway. The important thing about today however was that he was to get an assistant. She was officially a student teacher, but she'd been assigned to the library while she pursued her teaching degree. _Hmmmm, Alice Walker._ he thought. _She's due here in about-_

"Excuse me," a feminine voice called from the doorway.

_Now._

"Yes?" he asked.

"Mr. Rupert Giles?" she asked.

"Oh please," he smiled, "Just call me Giles. Are you Alice Walker?"

"Yes I am."

"Ah, welcome to Sunnydale." he smiled, extending his hand.

"Thank you." she said. "I'm _very_ glad to be here." She shook his hand firmly.

"So, I suppose you'd like the grand tour." he said, gesturing towards the library behind him.

"That would be wonderful." she smiled.

Giles began by pointing out the separate sections of books. Then he glanced around the room. "And that concludes the tour I'm afraid." he said apologetically. "Most of the funding that isn't going to sports, goes to computers. So our library is rather limited."

"That's fine." Alice said. She was just glad to be doing something menial and normal. It was a nice switch from fighting for her soul and those of her friends.

"I hope you're fond of free time." Giles said. "There's not much to do, and now that it's split between two people, well, it won't keep you occupied long. Fortunately I like to read, so I have something to keep me occupied."

"Not many customers huh?" Alice asked, looking at a book of mythology.

"No." Giles answered. "Though I do have a few regulars."

Owen entered, in his usual quiet way.

"As a matter of fact," Giles smiled, "Here comes one now."

"Morning Mr. Giles." Owen said. He handed a book to Giles. "Here, I made sure to return it on time. I know how serious you are about overdue books."

"Ah, oh, thank you Owen." Giles said. He hadn't realized that would come back to haunt him.

Owen looked from Giles and Alice, and blushed. "Uh, bye." he left quickly.

"Is he okay?" Alice asked, concerned.

Giles, smiled, amused. "It seems he misconstrued what was going on here."

"Oh." Alice said, and suddenly began to giggle when she realized what he meant. "Oh!"

"Hi Buffy." Giles heard Owen in the hallway.

"Oh, hi Owen."

Thinking quickly Giles said. "Now then Miss Walker,"

"Please," Alice said. "Call me Alice."

"Ah, well then Alice, how would you like to perform your first duty as Student Teacher?" He handed her the book. "And re-shelve this."

"Sure." Alice said, and headed into the racks of books.

Giles breathed a sigh of relief when Alice disappeared just as Buffy came through the door. "Buffy," he said when he saw her. "You look terrible. Here, have some coffee."

"Thanks Giles." she said. "I didn't get much sleep last night."

"I know," Giles said, "I was there."

"Oh no," Buffy said. "After that. I got home and remembered a test I needed to study for."

At that moment, Alice returned and saw Buffy. "You two have matching luggage." she said.

"What?" Buffy asked, confused.

"The bags under your eyes." she said.

"Oh." Buffy smiled. "That's pretty clever."

"Thanks. Can't take credit for it though. A friend of mine in my hometown used to say it."

"Really?" Buffy asked. "Where are you from?"

"Springwood, Ohio."

Unseen by Alice, but not by Buffy, Giles' head snapped up from the records book in which he was recording the return of the Emily Dickinson book.

"So um," Buffy said, "Who are you?"

"Oh, how thoughtless of me!" Giles said. "I forgot to introduce you. Buffy, this is my new assistant/student teacher, Alice Walker. Alice, this is Buffy Summers, another of my regulars. Actually she's more regular than Owen. You'll probably be seeing a lot of her. As well as three other students. I'll introduce you to them as they come along."

"Thank you, now I have a question," Alice said, "Where's the bathroom?"

"Oh, just turn left as you leave, and it's the third door on your right." Buffy said.

"Thanks." Alice said, and left.

"Okay," Buffy said as soon as Alice left. "What's the deal with Springwood? I saw your reaction when she mentioned it."

"I'll tell you when I'm sure, but it seems to me that I've heard the name before." Giles answered. "I know where to look though."

"Cool, well I gotta get to class. Have fun with your research." With that, Buffy left.

* * *

As the day wore on, Giles' words proved to be 100% correct. Alice and Giles finished their duties quickly, leaving her plenty of free time. And sure enough she met Giles' other regulars, Martin, Xander, and Willow.

Once Alice had gone home, Giles finally had time to himself to do some research. He found what he was looking for in "The National Directory of Haunted Places". Seems there had been many murders in Springwood that many of the future victims had attributed to Fred Krueger. A child murderer who'd been dead for years before the killings had started.

"Hmm." Giles said. "Interesting." But nothing more than that. The killings had been isolated, and he had plenty of other things to worry about.

* * *

Xander sat in his desk at school, unaware of how he'd gotten there. Last he remembered he'd been at home in bed. His teacher came down the aisle handing out sheets of paper.

"Now class," he said, "This test will count for 99% of your grade."

_Geez._ Xander thought. Then he got his. _Advanced Physics? I don't know anything about physics!_

"You have five minutes to complete the test." The teacher said. "Begin."

Xander looked at his test paper in panic. _I couldn't pass this test in five years!_

"Don't worry." a voice said from behind him. Xander looked behind him and saw a young boy sitting in the seat behind him. The boy smiled, and suddenly, Xander knew all the answers! He turned in his seat and finished the test with two minute's to spare. The teacher began to collect the test papers and brought them up to his desk. He took one look at Xander's paper and looked at him in pleased astonishment.

"Mr. Harris, you've just gotten every question on this test, correct!" The class erupted in applause and Buffy sat in his lap, kissing him. "I love you Xander!"

* * *

Clear across town, Alice Walker smiled in her sleep. _I'm proud of you Jacob._

_Thanks mom._

_Now it's time to have your own dream.

* * *

_

Xander walked home with his friends, Buffy, Martin and Willow. Buffy was now acting as aloof as she always had, but Xander didn't mind. The kiss she'd given him was worth a lifetime of aloofness.

"Good goin' on the physics test." Martin said.

"Yeah," Willow agreed, "That was pretty amazing."

"Yeah well," Xander said modestly, "It's all thanks to the kid who was sitting behind me."

Martin looked at him, confused. "What kid?" he asked.

Suddenly their attention was inexplicably drawn to a group of kids playing in the park next to them. The jump-ropers were chanting a rhyme none of them had ever heard before.

"One, two, Freddy's coming for you," they said. "Three, four, better lock your door, five six grab a crucifix," Xander and his friends were suddenly filled with enormous fear. None could tell why such a harmless jump rope rhyme could affect them so. "Seven eight better stay up late," the children sang.

"Nine ten never sleep again."

* * *

Xander awoke in a sweat, breathing hard from fear. He could remember nothing of his dream except the last first and last line of the rhyme: Freddy's coming for you, never sleep again.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next day, a tired Xander walked down the hall to his locker. On the way he passed a familiar face. "Hey Martin." he said, smiling. "Haven't seen you around lately. What have you been up to?"

"About here," he placed his hand just under his nose. "With the horror club."

"Why what happened?"

"Well, there isn't one for one thing." Martin replied, and yawned. "Principal Snyder vetoed it at the last minute."

"Wow that's tough." Xander yawned. A couple feet away, another student yawned. Xander smiled. "Oh yeah, I forgot, those things are contagious." He and Martin counted the number of people they got to yawn.

Martin yawned again.

"Stop it man." Xander said. "You wanna start an epidemic?"

"Sorry man I can't help it." Martin apologized. "I didn't get much sleep last night. Bad dreams."

"You too?" Xander asked. "What was it? Ugly blind date or physics test?"

"Hell if I remember. Hey I'll see ya." He began to walk down the hall.

"Hey don't be a stranger!" Xander called after him. "Buffy and Willow miss you!"

"Sure thing!" As he walked away, Martin began to sing under his breath; "One...two...Freddy's coming for you..."

* * *

Willow sat with Buffy and Xander at their usual table. Xander noticed something right away. "Hey you two look like you had a great time last night without me."

Willow smiled. "Well, I don't know about Buffy, but I didn't go anywhere. Just didn't sleep well last night."

"Now that's familiar." Xander said. "I saw Martin today, he wasn't sleeping great either."

"Really?" Buffy asked. "Other than that how is he?"

"Yeah, how's the horror club going?" Willow wanted to know.

"It isn't. Principal Snyder vetoed it."

"Oh, that's too bad." Cordelia said sarcastically behind him. "The Freak Club has been canceled."

"Yeah," Xander retorted. "And just when they were about to elect you the scariest thing on two left feet." Xander said.

"So what's up for tonight?" Buffy asked. "Anyone want to go to the Bronze?"

"Can't tonight." Willow said. "I'm baby sitting for my next door neighbor."

"Well I'm free tonight." Xander said. "Actually, I'm free every night, since I have no life."

"Why don't you call Martin?" Willow said. "I bet he could really use some friends now that his club went bust."

"Great idea." Buffy agreed enthusiastically.

"Yeah." Xander said a little less enthusiastically. _So much for a night alone with Buffy._

* * *

Willow sat in the living room of her next door neighbor's house reading their son and daughter a bed time story.

"`Somebody's been sleeping in my bed.' The daddy bear growled." Willow read, with the appropriate voice. "`Somebody's been sleeping in _my_ bed!' Mamma bear said. `Somebody's been sleeping in _my_ bed!' Baby bear said. `And look! She's still there!' And at that moment, Goldilocks woke up, saw the three bears and ran all the way home. The End." Willow finished. "And now, it's time for bed."

"Aww," John, the older brother whined. "But I'm not tired." He stifled a yawn that did not fool Willow.

"Well your sister is." she said, indicating his two and a half year old sister Michell, who was practically asleep already. "Now come on." She picked up Michelle, and led the five year old John to the room they shared. There, she tucked them in.

"When's mommy coming home?" Michelle said, almost too quietly for Willow to hear.

"Soon Michelle." she told her. "She'll be here when you wake up."

"Goodnight Willow." John said, as she left the room.

"Goodnight John Boy." she smiled. She closed the door as quietly as she could and went down stairs to do her homework.

As she worked, her head began to nod, and she kept having to shake it to stay awake. Suddenly, she snapped her head up, to see...Michelle skipping rope in the living room. She had changed out of her p.j.'s and into a frilly dress.

"Michelle?" Willow said. "What are you doing out of bed?"

Michelle didn't answer. Instead, she began to chant a rhyme, that struck Willow as familiar. "One...two...Freddy's coming for you."

"Michelle?" Willow said again. "Go back to bed honey."

"Three...four...better lock your door."

Willow began to feel uneasy. Why wasn't Michelle even acknowledging her? And why was she chanting such a gruesome rhyme?

"Five...six...grab your crucifix."

"Michelle," Willow said firmly, striding forward. "Go back to bed."

"Seven...eight...better stay up late." Willow had had enough. She reached out to take Michell's arm, but her hand passed right through it.

"Nine...ten...never sleep again." Willow could swear that somewhere in the house she heard a low guttural laugh, and the sound of metal scraping along metal.

Willow's eyes snapped open at the sound of terror filled screams drifting down the stairs. Willow jumped up from the couch, and charged up the stairs, the fading memory of her dream filling her with tremendous fear for the safety of the children. She threw open the door, and ran to Michelle's side. John had woken from his sleep, and was looking irritated, but otherwise okay. Michelle was thrashing about in her bed, as if struggling against something. Willow grabbed her, hugging her tight.

"Wake up, Michelle." she said into her ear. "It's all right, wake up."

She knew as soon as Michelle had stopped thrashing that she had woken. The young girl immediately began to sob. "Don't let the bad man get me Wiwow!" she begged. "Don't let the bad man get me!"

"Shhh, it's okay," Willow said. "You were just having a bad dream that's all."

Michelle's sobs began to recede, and soon, she was asleep once more. Willow set her down in her bed and left again. But this time she left the door open.

* * *

Across town, Jacob and his mother slept peacefully, their dreams intertwined. Jacob sat on a log, resting across a small stream. In his hands he held a fishing rod, beside him sat his mother.

"How come?" Jacob asked. He didn't whine, he simply wanted to know. It was one of the things that set him apart from other children, he'd never whined in his life.

"Well it's rude for one thing." Alice said. "People's dreams are private, it's like reading someone else's diary."

"Oh," Jacob said, "But you didn't mind in Springwood."

"Well that was different." she said hesitatingly.

"Because of the burnt man." Jacob said. It was not a question.

"So you do remember." Alice said sadly. "Yes Jacob, that's why. But the burnt man can't leave Springwood, besides he's dead."

"He's always been dead mom." Jacob replied.

"You know what I mean." Alice said. "He can't hurt anybody anymore. Bad dreams here are harmless."

* * *

Martin and Buffy sat in the Bronze, talking about the horror club fiasco.

"Just wanted to help." Martin said. "Besides, it would be nice to be on the inside of something for once. I've spent the majority of my life as an outsider."

"Well," Buffy said, "You _are_ on the inside of something Martin."

"Oh yeah." Martin smiled tiredly. "Check that, something that wouldn't possibly get me killed."

"Were there really all that many people who wanted to join?"

"Yeah actually there were." Martin said. "Amy wanted to for starters."

"Amy?" Buffy laughed incredulously. "I'd think that after that whole thing with her mom she'd have nothing to do with something like that."

"So," Xander said, approaching the table, "I go to answer the call of nature and you two start talking about me behind my back."

"You changed your name to Amy?" Martin said.

"So who else wanted to join?" Buffy asked.

"You mean there are more weirdos in our school?" Xander asked, getting himself involved. "Buffy maybe we could have as many followers as that Master guy."

"Well let's see," Martin said thoughtfully. "Um, Mark, Sylvia, Joan, Micky, uh, and Derk."

"Derk?" Xander said in amazement. "You mean computer freak, trekkie Derk?"

"That's him." Martin said.

"I don't know any of those people." Buffy said.

"Oh yeah," Martin said. "I forgot, you're very much the Newbie. Okay Mark's the water boy for the basketball team,"

"Okay I've seen him. He's into horror?"

"Well, he writes horror stories with the guys on the team as the victims."

"Oooo, well adjusted guy. All right who are the others?"

"Sylvia and Joan are best friends." he said. "They're into spiritualism, crystals, Ouiji Boards, stuff like that. Micky's the vice president of the drama club. Joe, the president, I was going to ask as soon as he got back from the Thespian Festival."

"What happened?" Buffy asked.

"By the time he got back Snyder flushed the club."

"Oh."

"I had no idea that Sylvia and Joan were into that stuff." Xander said. "Of course, I had no idea we had a Drama Club either."

"Yeah well," Martin's last comment was cut off by a huge yawn, "Oh jeez." he said. "I'd better get some sleep."

"Yeah," Xander said gravely. "That's probably a great idea." Secretly, he was rejoicing for this newfound opportunity to spend some time alone with Buffy.

"See ya guys." Martin strode casually from the Bronze.

* * *

Sylvia and Joan sat in Joan's darkened living room, lit only by a single candle on the coffee table. Between them sat the Ouiji board, their fingers resting lightly on the piece.

Softly, taking a deep breath, Joan asked; "Are there spirits in attendance tonight?" Slowly, the piece moved to the word "YES"

"Who are you?" Joan asked. "What is your name?"

A-M-A-N-D-A

"Do you have a message for us Amanda?" Sylvia asked excitedly.

YES

"Tell us."

B-E-W-A-R-E

"Beware?" Joan's voice shook with uneasiness. "Beware what?"

F-R-E-D

"Beware Fred?"

Before either girl could guess what this could mean, the piece began to move again. W-A-R-N

"Warn who?" Sylvia asked urgently. "Who must we warn Amanda?"

The piece began to spell once more. A-

At that moment the light turned on. Sylvia and Joan screammed. Standing in the doorway was...Joan's father.

"If you girls are going to get that worked up over that silly thing," he said, "I think you should give it a rest."

"Dad," Joan said, "We were right in the middle of a really important conversation." Inwardly, she was trembling. Whoever they were supposed to warn, they would probably never know the name now. But who was Fred?

to be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Martin sat next to the fire, with his mother and father, his original parents, sitting near. Martin gazed about him in panic, recognizing the scene. Something bad was about to happen, he was sure of it. But what? Martin felt strange and soon realized why. Instead of the four year old he was expecting, he was a sixteen year old teen.

His father sat, silently playing his guitar. No sound emanated from either it, nor his father's mouth. His mother looked at him and smiled, but instead of the warm, loving smile he'd grown to miss so terribly, it was a cold, cruel smile, like someone holding a dark secret.

Then, as before a voice called from the surrounding woods. But this voice was different as well.

"Awwww, what heartwarming scene." the gravely voice called. Then, the fire flared up, and out of it strode the ugliest man Martin had ever seen. His face was severely burned, flesh and skin hanging from it in some places. His teeth were blackened and yellowed with age. But his eyes sparkled with cruel and sadistic glee. On his head he wore a rumpled old fedora, and he wore a long black overcoat over a red and green striped sweater. On his right hand, he wore a glove with long razor sharp knives attached to the fingers. He flexed his hand and the knives rang.

"Hiya Marty!" the man said. "Ooooops! Silly me! There's still some of your original childhood trauma to play out. Now let's see..." The man turned towards Martin's parents, still complacently sitting by the fire.

"No," Martin said softly. "Mom! Dad! Run!"

"Who was it that bought it first Marty?" the man called over his shoulder. "Was it Mommy?" He drew back his hand, preparing to strike.

"No!" Martin screamed, leaping to his feet. He started to charge the man, maybe push him into the fire, but rotting hands burst from the ground, grabbing his ankles. Martin fought to free himself, his blood running cold with terror. "No!"

"No?" the man grinned. "Well then it must have been Daddy!" With one quick swipe, he ripped Martin's father's face off. Insanely, only then did the scene come to life.

Martin's mother began to scream in terror, as the man grabbed her by the throat. But the worst part was that his father didn't fall. He sat and sang, his voice loud and clear, a grotesque parody of one of Martin's favorite songs. "Hang down your head Martin Dooley! Hang down your head in shame! Hang down your head Martin Dooley! Wussy you let your parents die!"

"Stop it!" Martin screamed. Tears streaming from his eyes he struggled harder against the hands that held him but to no avail.

"Now it's Mommy's turn to play!" the man, who Martin suddenly knew was called Fred Krueger yelled. He shoved his claws into his mother's neck, her screams choking off into a gurgle, blood pouring from her mouth. Then Freddy slashed open her stomach, and with a wet splat, her intestines fell to the ground. To Martin's horror, they writhed like snakes.

His father, his face nothing more than bone, one eye hanging from the socket rose, and began to come towards him. Freddy ripped off his mother's head and handed it to her. She held it above her neck, and joined his father. The hands released Martin, and he began to back away.

"You let us die you little wussy punk!" his father yelled.

"No!" Martin cried. "There was nothing I could do!"

"All you had to do was set the thing on fire!" his mother's head accused. "But all you could do was worry about your worthless wussy, selfish hide! If not for you we wouldn't even have been there! It was your idea to go camping!"

"I'm sorry," Martin sobbed. "Mom, Dad, I'm sorry..."

"You're even too pathetic to tell that geeky bitch Willow how you feel!" his father yelled.

"You're too busy thinking about yourself to notice how Slutty Amy looks at you!" his mother screamed.

His tormentors burst into flames, and pointed accusing fingers at him.

"It's your fault you worthless sack of shit!" they said simultaneously.

"No!" Martin screamed again. But this time, his voice held power. His parents were blown apart as if they had been hit by a blast wave. He stood, shocked at what he had done, but he did not have long to ponder it. A burnt hand grabbed his shoulder, lifting him from the ground. "Now that those two assholes are out of the way," Freddy said. "You and I can get down to business." He flung Martin to the ground, hard.

Martin landed next to the fire, his head bounced of the ground, adding to the pain of the fall. Freddy placed one booted foot on Martins chest, shoving and grinding. Martin gazed blearily up at the man who he knew now would kill him. Freddy's arm was raised, for the killing blow. Martin felt a sort of calm descend upon him. Until he heard Freddy's next words.

"And after you, I'm gonna kill all your friends." Freddy said. "Amy, Sylvia, Joan, Derk, Willow, Xander, Buffy, all of em."

Martin's terror rose again, cutting through the haze. He knew that he must not die, he must warn the others. He thrust his arm into the fire just as Freddy's claws descended. Martin felt the claws bite into his shoulder just as the burning in his arm woke him up. He also heard Freddy's parting shot; "Don't tell anyone kid!"

Martin thrashed awake, to find himself safe in his room. He vaguely remembered screaming as he woke, but now he laughed. "It was a dream!" he thought. "It was only a dream!" Then, two intense pains assured him otherwise. His right arm was forming a lovely second degree burn, and his left shoulder was bleeding. Whatever had happened, it had not been, just a dream.

There was a frantic knocking at his bedroom door. For a moment he panicked, thinking that maybe Freddy had somehow followed him.

"Martin?" Ms. Skorse called through the door. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah mom." he said shakily. "Yeah I'm okay." Silently he thought; _No I'm not. I'm a long way from okay. I've got a homicidal maniac trying to kill me in my dreams and he's perfectly capable of doing so._

"Are you sure?" she asked. "I thought I heard you scream."

"S'okay." he assured her. "Just a bad dream is all."

"Okay, if you're sure." He heard her footfalls echo down the hallway towards her room.

He hated lying to her. Julie Skorse had been his adoptive mother since he was five years old, and had done her best to give him all the love his real mother had and more. But what was he supposed to say? Sorry mom I'm just a bit upset because the next time I or any of my friends go to sleep we may not wake up?

He went to the door and peeked out. Her door was shut so he went to the bathroom and began administering first aid to his wounds. The cut in his shoulder was not deep, he'd woken just in time. He'd learned first aid in sixth grade so he was certain he'd be okay. If he could just stay awake.

He glanced in the mirror, remembering why the song Tom Dooley had been a favorite of his. Before he had been Martin Skorse, he had been Martin Dooley.

The first aid done, he sat down to think his situation through. "Okay," he said to himself, "I've got some sort of evil spirit invading my dreams. He says he can enter my friends' dreams too. Now he may have just said that to frighten me, but can I take that chance? No." He sat and pondered what to do.

First was to make sure that he didn't fall asleep. For awhile that would be easy enough, coffee, other caffeine. Eventually though, he knew he would have to turn to something stronger. "Okay," he thought. "If he can go after my friends in their dreams, than they need to be told." He knew that the majority of them would think he was nuts, but he had to try. But there were at least four who would believe him. And he decided to call them first. Namely, Giles. Giles was the occult expert, he'd be the most likely to be able to figure out a way to fight this thing.

He headed back to his room noting, to his relief, that he was now wide awake. He closed his door, and turning on the light, picked up the phone. He had Giles' number on speed dial.

The phone rang several times before he heard a tired voice answer.

"Hello?" Giles said.

"Giles hey," Martin said, "It's Martin Skorse."

"Of course," Giles said, "No one else would call me at this hour. What is it?"

"Look I-" Martin struggled, but could not continue his sentence. "I...aaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeee..."

"Martin," Giles said tiredly. "Are you all right?"

"No." Martin said simply.

"Well what's wrong?"

"I...I...I can't tell you." Martin realized with near panic.

"I beg your pardon?" Martin didn't wait to hear anymore, he hung up the phone.

He hadn't been able to get the words out! Freddy's last words to him were "Don't tell anyone". Dreams were a part of a person's subconscious. Freddy had given him a subconscious command that he was incapable of disobeying!

* * *

Martin walked down the hall towards his locker, keeping a close eye out for any missing faces. He didn't think he would be able to handle it if Freddy had already taken someone. He reached his locker, his mind buzzing. He didn't need to worry about falling asleep, terror was better than caffeine any day. But just in case...

He pulled the bottle from his backpack, the bottle that would keep him alive for many days and nights to come. He looked furtively up and down the hall, and put the bottle in his locker. Then he turned and headed for his first class.

Amy stood by her locker, watching Martin.

"Oh I know that look." a voice said. Amy turned to find Willow beside her.

"What?" Amy asked, smiling innocently.

"That look." Willow said. "I know that look. I have it every time Xander walks by."

"I think I know exactly what you mean." Amy said. Both girls had crushes on men that had crushes on other girls. And in both cases those girls were their best friends. Amy and Willow sighed simultaneously, causing them to giggle. Amy smiled. "Guess we should get to class."

"Yeah."

* * *

Giles sat at his desk, lost in thought. None of his young friends were what someone could truthfully call normal. He took their strangeness for granted. After all, how normal could he really claim to be? He helped a teenager kill vampires. But the call from Martin last night was above and beyond the call of weird. The boy had been upset about something obviously, but why couldn't he tell Giles about it?

"Coffee?" Giles started at the unexpected voice. He turned in his chair, seeing Alice in the doorway of his office holding the pot.

"Oh yes, that would be fine." Giles said. Alice entered the office and glanced around it. She noticed several pictures from London.

"So you're from England?" she said. Alice had decided it was time to get to know her co-worker a little better.

"Yes indeed." Giles said. "Born and bred."

"When did you come to America?"

"Quite recently actually." Giles said. "I was formerly the curator of the British Museum of Natural History."

"You were the curator of the Museum of Natural History in Britain and you came to America to be a Librarian at a High School?" Alice asked incredulously. "Bad career move Giles."

"You're telling me." Giles muttered.

"Why did you do it?" Alice asked. "Come here, and do this, I mean."

"To be perfectly honest," Giles said, "I don't have the slightest idea."

He was not being honest at all. He knew exactly why he had done it. But what would he have told her? I came to America to battle the forces of darkness? "I just needed a change I suppose."

"Care for a change in your nightly routine?"

"I beg your pardon?" Giles was sure she couldn't have meant what it sounded like she meant.

"Dinner, with me, tonight." Alice smiled. "That is if you didn't already have plans." she added quickly.

"No, no," Giles reassured her. "It's just that, well you took me by surprise that's all."

"So is that a yes?"

"That would be lovely." Giles said.

To Be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"So," Buffy said as Giles packed up to leave, "What's up for tonight? Any End Of The World Prophesies to stop?"

"No," Giles said, "Nothing that will interrupt your social life. You may go to Bronze. Or howl at the moon or whatever teenagers these days do."

Buffy looked at him curiously for a moment. "What do you do?"

"What?" Giles asked. "I assume you don't mean my profession."

"No, I mean when you're not researching ancient prophesies, or helping me kill vampires. What do you do?"

"Well usually I sit at home and read a good book. Preferably one that has nothing to do with the occult in any way."

"Usually?" Buffy's eyes lit up at the evasive look on his face. "Oh my God!" she realized. "You've got a date!"

"Oh don't be ridiculous." Giles protested, blushing.

"Giles you have a date! That is so...bizarre!"

"And why should it be?" Giles realized what he was saying and backpedaled. "And it's not a date. And if it were it would be none of your business."

"Who's it with?" Buffy pressed. "C'mon who's it with?"

"Look," Giles had about had enough.

"Is it with Ms. Calendar?"

"Certainly not!" Giles almost shouted indignantly.

Buffy was startled at the tone of his voice. _Oooo,_ she thought. _Touched a nerve there._

"Look," Giles said, giving in, "If I tell you, we'll hear no more about it?"

"Slayer's honor." Buffy promised.

"Very well. It's with Ms. Walker."

"Your assistant?" Buffy stifled a giggle.

"Yes, my assistant. Now go...do your homework or something."

"Ok Giles." Buffy said, still smiling. "I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Captain Derk Smith of the Federation Starship Excel smiled, satisfied at another job well done. The negotiations had proceeded quite well, and he believed that the agreement reached would sit quite well with both the Gorns and the Federation.

"Well Number One," he said, "Where shall we go to celebrate?"

"How about hell?" his First Officer suggested.

_Hell?_ Derk thought. That was not like his first officer. He turned to face his number one and noticed two strange things about him at once. One was that, his red uniform shirt now sported green horizontal stripes, and he was wearing a brown fedora.

"Number One you're out of uniform." he admonished good naturedly.

"Permission to speak freely sir?"

"Certainly Number One, what's on your mind?"

"Fuck the uniform!" His first officer raised his right arm, on his hand was a glove sporting four long knives. This he swung at his captain with enough force to decapitate him. If he had hit him. Derk's Starfleet training served him well as he dodged the blow. The top of his chair was shredded however. Derk looked wildly about the bridge. The rest of the crew had vanished.

He slapped his communicator. "Security to the bridge!" he shouted. No answer. His first officer was gone, replaced by a burnt man wearing a red and green striped sweater. Derk drew his phaser, firing on stun. Freddy stumbled, the boy's belief was strong. But his was stronger. He swiped again, slicing the boy's arm.

Derk screamed, and fired his phaser at full power. Freddy screamed as he was vaporized. Derk held his wound, applying pressure to stop the bleeding, and stumbled into the turbo lift. "Sickbay." he said, and the lift began to move. When it came to a stop, he stepped out into...

An old factory. "How did I get here?" he asked himself.

"They just don't make Starships like they used to do they Derky Boy?" an ominous voice said.

Derk spun, seeing his attacker standing on the catwalk. The man ran his metal knives on the railing of the catwalk creating a screeching noise. Derk reached for his phaser but found the holster empty. "Looking for this Derky Boy?" The man said, holding the phaser in his left hand. He began to fiddle with the buttons. "Hmmm, full power." He pointed the phaser at Derk and fired.

"No!" Derk screamed just before being vaporized.

* * *

Buffy walked to her locker, feeling drained. She'd had a nightmare last night. She didn't remember it well, only the name Freddy. She shrugged it off. She opened her locker and spotted Martin looking disheveled. More so than usual.

"Hey Martin." she greeted. Martin did not seem to hear her, he appeared to be looking for someone. "Hellmouth to Martin!" Buffy said, tapping his shoulder.

Martin made a strangled squeak that sounded vaguely like a scream and spun around, his eyes wide in terror.

"Woah! Medication time!" Buffy said, surprised. "You look like you're being stalked or something."

"Buffy have you seen Derk?" Martin asked desperately. He seemed on the verge of panic.

"No, but I don't see him on a regular basis." Buffy replied. "Martin is anything wrong?"

"Wrong?" Martin laughed weakly. "Wrong of course not, a guy who's never missed a day of school in his life, even when he had the flu, is missing! What could be wrong?"

"Why don't you check the computer lab?" Buffy asked.

"I just came from there." Martin said, now he seemed resigned. He walked off down the hall, looking as if Derk had died or something. As if Derk had died.

"Oh God," Buffy said. "Not again." Xander and Willow approached, noting Buffy's last comment.

"Why?" Willow asked behind her. "What's wrong with Martin?"

"Besides the obvious, she means." Xander said.

"Derk didn't come to school today." Buffy said.

* * *

"Why is that cause for concern?" Giles asked, making an inventory of the books he'd taken off the shelves for his personal perusal. One had to pass the time after all.

"You don't understand," Willow said, looking distressed. "Derk never misses school."

"Yeah," Xander agreed. "I mean, this guy is the nerd's nerd."

"Yes well one is always subject to the ways of nature no matter how smart one is." Giles said. "He's probably just sick or something."

"You still don't understand." Xander said. "He never misses school. Rain or shine, fair health or foul. He once came to school with the flu."

"Oooo," Willow said, her face paling. "Don't remind me. I was sitting next to him when he went off."

"Giles I trust Martin's judgment." Buffy said.

"That scares me." Giles said.

"Ok look," Buffy said, "Let's get some facts strait. One, we live on the Hellmouth. Mystical activity and all that. Two, kids die here on a regular basis."

"Oh wait!" Xander broke in. "We'll know if he's dead soon. As soon as Cordelia finds the body."

"Three," Buffy continued, ignoring him, "A boy who refuses to miss school for any reason, is not here. Four, Martin, who is usually calm and level headed shows up at school panicked and looking like he hasn't slept for days. Giles doesn't this add up to weird?"

Giles sighed. "As a matter of fact it may." he said. "I've been concerned about Martin since yesterday."

"Why what happened yesterday? The rest of us have been worried about him for a while now." Xander said.

"He called me, at about two in the morning, he was upset, he started to tell me something, and then gave up."

"Gave up?" Buffy asked. "What was he like struggling or something?"

"I couldn't really tell." Giles said. "He seemed to be stuttering or something."

"Martin doesn't stutter." Willow said.

"Yes well, he did then. I suggest we all keep an eye on him, and watch for any other missing students. I'll do what I can from here."

"What are you going to do?" Willow asked. "Look up spontaneous stuttering in Tobin's Spirit Guide?"

"I beg your pardon?" Giles asked. "I've never heard of that."

"Sorry." Willow said, dodging the looks her friends were giving her. "Ghostbusters was on last night."

"Say," Xander said, looking around the room, "Where's your assistant anyway?"

"Oh!" Buffy remembered. "How was your date last night?"

"Giles had a date?" Xander and Willow asked simultaneously.

Giles sighed. "It was not a `date', and it went fine. We went to dinner, talked and that was it. Now if you're all finished there's a very disturbed boy who need's looking after."

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Alice cursed inwardly at her car. It had refused to start that morning and now she was late. Jacob had overslept and missed the bus, so once she finally got the car started she had to drive him to school.

She walked in and saw one of Giles' `regulars' in the hall. "Hi Martin." she said, and then saw the sorrowful, exhausted look on his face. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Well that seems to be the question of the day doesn't it." Martin said. "To be perfectly honest, no. I'm not okay and I probably won't be for quite a while. But it's nothing you can help me with."

Alice sighed as the boy walked past her. "Now that's one kid who looks like he could use some...sleep." She shook her head vigorously. "No, don't even think it. There's absolutely no way."

Martin continued to his locker and opened it. Looking furtively up and down the hall he took out a bottle half filled with pills. It had taken the money he'd been saving for his own TV to buy this much speed, but if he lived through this, it would be worth it. Now he just had to figure out how to live through this.

"Hey Martin!" Xander called from down the hall. Martin shoved the bottle back in his locker and slammed the door. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Good morning Ms. Walker." Principal Snyder said, stopping Alice in the hall. "Glad you could make it this morning."

"Sorry sir." Alice said. "I had to get my kid to school, and my car-"

"Skip it." Snyder said. "Just don't let it happen again. You're here to learn how to make kids learn. And they don't do that by being late."

"Yes sir." Alice replied. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Joan looked around at her surroundings. She'd skipped her usual cup of coffee that morning, and the last thing she remembered was sitting in her first period class, Ancient History. They had been discussing Greek Myths.

_Now how did I get in this maze?_ Joan thought. She shrugged and picked a direction. She vaguely remembered something about always turning left in a maze, so she did. It wasn't long before she became aware of being followed. Whoever it was, they were big. Suddenly she knew what was after her. Soon she could hear the sound of hooves on the stone in the darkness behind her, and heavy breathing.

_The Minotaur!_ she thought with terror. "No!" She began to run, taking random turns whenever she came to forks. Behind her, she could still hear the monster behind her, getting closer. Her fear grew, and she turned another corner, and ran smack into a dead end.

The Minotaur stepped into the light. It was seven feet tall, and it wore a red and green striped sweater. It grinned, bovine lips pulling back to reveal blackened, yellowed teeth.

It uttered a low, rough laugh and approached her. "Moo." It smiled. "Where's your spirit guide now bitch?"

"No," Joan whispered horror. "No, please." She pressed herself against the wall, to frightened to even scream. The Minotaur reached down and grabbed her amulet, twisting it. Joan's begging choked off as the cord holding the amulet tightened around her neck.

* * *

"Joan?" Mrs. Smit said. "Joan can you answer the next question?" When Joan didn't answer, Mrs. Smit cursed under her breath. "Joan wake up!"

Suddenly Joan jerked, a strange noise emanating from her throat.

"Joan?" Mrs. Smit went to her, lifting up her head and gasped. Her necklace was so tight around her neck, blood was trickling from her throat. "Oh my God!" Mrs. Smit tried to loosen the necklace but it seemed to have tangled itself into a knot. Joan's eyes were opened wide and she struggled to breath, but soon, she gave up. And died.

* * *

"Died of natural causes?" Xander asked. "Is there any such thing here?"

"I am skeptical as well." Giles said. "But it's not unprecedented for someone to fall asleep and choke to death if they've forgotten to take off a necklace."

"Yeah," Buffy said. "But not to have it so tight that it breaks the skin."

"No." Giles said. "That sort of thing generally doesn't happen naturally."

"But then again, the laws of nature are sort of stretched here aren't they?"

"I know this is kind of unusual for me," Xander said, "But I have a theory."

"Now I know something strange is going on." Giles said.

"What's on your mind Xander?" Buffy encouraged him.

"Well, when's the last time someone was attacked by something we couldn't see?" Xander suggested. "Let's look at the facts shall we? Derk isn't seen at school for the first time in his life, and now someone dies of apparently natural causes. I think Derk became invisible-"

"And killed Joan?" Buffy said. "Sorry to have to shoot you down Xander but, A: Why would Derk want to kill Joan? And B: He had friends. He was never ignored enough to become invisible."

Xander's face fell. "Oh, well, when you put it that way, then yeah, my theory is about as plausible as...anything else that's ever happened here! When did logic suddenly become part of life at the hellmouth?"

"We cannot look to superstition in this, the devil is precise." Giles muttered.

"What?" Xander and Buffy asked, bewildered expressions on their faces.

"The point is this," Giles told them patiently. "Even though the conventional laws of nature don't usually apply to Mystical forces, they have their own laws that do apply. Derk is not our culprit, more likely he is another victim." Giles looked around for a moment, and frowned. "Incidentally, who's watching Martin?"

* * *

Alice sat in the faculty rest room, her head in her hands. She had just come from the scene of Joan's death, hoping against hope that her suspicion was wrong. But the aura in the room confirmed it. Somehow, HE had followed her.

_But how?_ she thought desperately. _How could he leave Springwood? It's just not possible!

* * *

_

Willow sat in the library, alone, reading one of Gile's books on sleep. And it was having a definite effect on her. Buffy and Xander had gone out to look for Martin, hopefully he would be able to provide some information on what was going on. Alice had yet to return from the bathroom, and Giles was off in the stacks somewhere, looking for anything that might help. _Oh well,_ she thought, _Research may not be the most exciting part of this job, but at least it's the safest._

But this time, she was having trouble concentrating. Or even staying awake. Shaking her head, she glanced at the computer screen.

_Wait a minute, wasn't I just reading a book?_ she thought, confused. Then she shrugged of the thought. "Must have dozed off there for a minute." she said. In any case, the information on the screen wasn't what she needed. Instead there was some inane nursery rhyme:

"One, Two Freddy's coming for you,"

She reached for the keyboard to clear the screen and then stopped. "How do I clear the screen?" She racked her brain for the information she knew she must have, she was a computer nerd for god's sakes! Maybe not as big a nerd as some, but she had gotten into a dangerous online romance. That had to count for something right?

"Can I help you?" the woman at the desk asked. Willow looked up to see the old Librarian there, the one who had preceded Giles. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "I thought you moved?"

"Oh I did dear." the woman said, grinning, revealing bad teeth. "But I moved back. Now, can I help you with something?"

"Oh yeah," Willow said remembering her plight, "I can't remember how to clear the screen."

The woman made a disgusted sound. "The girl gets strait A's in school and she can't clear the screen." she muttered. "Dumb shit." She stalked over to the computer and smashed the screen. Willow jumped up out of her chair, shocked. That's when Willow noticed the woman's scars. And her hat. And her red and green striped sweater. And her bladed glove on her right hand. And her black overcoat. And that she was a he. And an ugly one at that.

"That's how you clear the screen bitch!" Freddy laughed.

Willow made a distressed sound in the back of her throat. "Who- who are you?"

"The name's Freddy." he bowed. "Pleased ta' meetcha!" he swiped at her with his claws.

And she woke up. Her head snapped up from it's resting place on the table where it had fallen. She uttered a gasp, and looked frantically around for her assailant. But he was gone. Willow sighed with relief. "It was only a dream."

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Martin frantically unscrewed the top to the bottle. There were only a few pills left. After that, he was on his own. _What the hell am I gonna do?_ he thought, holding the last two pills in his hand. _I can't stay awake forever, and I can't even warn my friends._ Two were already dead. And by tomorrow he knew he would probably be as well. And there was absolutely nothing he could do.

"Martin!" Xander let his hand fall on his friend's shoulder.

"Aaaahhh!" Martin jumped, it seemed at least ten feet in the air and dropped the last two pills.

Xander screamed as well, startled by this unexpected reaction to his sudden presence. "Woah there! Down boy! Me friend! Calm, soothing thoughts, deep breath." Then he caught sight of the pills Martin had dropped. "Hey what's this?"

Martin bent quickly to grab the pills but Xander beat him to it. Xander scrutinized the pills for a moment and then his eyes widened with recognition. "Martin, this is speed!"

Despite his predicament and imminent horrible death, Martin was surprised at Xander's recognition. "Xander how do you know what speed looks like?"

"Uhhhh, well," Xander stammered, "Look, this isn't about me. I mean, Jeez, I knew you were on edge recently but this? Well actually I guess this explains a lot."

"Xander," Martin said with forced calmness. "Give me the pills. Please."

"No." Xander said. "No I don't think that's gonna happen. You're my friend Martin and I'm not gonna let you make a horrible mistake." He threw the pills on the floor and stomped on them, grinding them into dust.

"Xander you have no idea what you've just done." Martin whispered, his only chance to postpone the inevitable disappearing before his eyes.

"Sure I do." Xander insisted. "It's called intervention. It happens all the time. Now look man, I know it's gonna be hard but the withdrawal won't kill you."

"You don't understand!" Martin said. "I can't go to sleep or I'll die!"

"What? You can't do anything the regular way can you?"

Martin fought the urge to simply scream and go kill himself before Freddy could. "I wish to god I could tell you." he said. "But I can't."

"Why not?" Xander pressed him. "If not me than who?"

"I can't tell you because h...because hhhhhh..."

Xander's eyes widened. Martin was stuttering just like Giles had said.

Then Martin's eyes fixed on something down the hall. Amy had just closed her eyes.

"Oh God no." Martin said to himself. "Amy!" he shouted, rushing past Xander.

"Okay what just happened?" Xander asked in confusion. He turned to see Martin rush down the hall towards Amy.

* * *

Amy opened her locker to get her books for her next class. And much to her surprise, she found the cheerleading trophy that was usually in the Trophy case on the top shelf.

Amy sighed in frustration. It was obviously a prank pulled by one of the cheerleaders. They just didn't seem to want to let her forget the fact that she'd been bumped from the squad.

"When are they going to get it through their heads that I don't care?"

"Oh of course you don't care!" The trophy said. Amy looked at it in surprise. "Mom?"

"Yes it's me you worthless little klutz!" her mother's voice emanated from the trophy.

Amy backed up, her face filling with fear. "No." she whispered. "No you can't be here."

"But I am." now her mother was behind her, no longer trapped in the trophy. "You're still wasting your youth." her mother said. "And now you're going to pay!" Suddenly it was no longer her mother, but a man who was one big burn scar. He raised one clawed hand and swung.

* * *

"No!" Amy snapped awake, Martin shaking her by the shoulders.

"Amy wake up!" he shouted.

"Oh, God Martin!" she shook her head, hoping to wipe away the image of her nightmare. "It was just a dream."

"No Amy," Martin said sadly, "No it wasn't."

"All right," Xander said, catching up. "What is going on? I am _really_ getting tired of saying that, so please, fill me in."

"I can't tell you Xander." Martin said apologetically. "And I can't tell you why either. But Amy can."

"She can?" Xander asked.

"I can?" Amy asked. "But I don't _know_ what's going on!"

"Just tell him what just happened."

"I fell asleep standing up, I had a bad dream and you woke me up."

"That's what's going on?" Xander said disbelievingly. "Okay I think I know who we need to talk to. C'mon maybe Giles can figure this out."

* * *

"Well what can you tell me?" Giles asked in exasperation. He'd tried several different questions to try to get information out of Martin, but what ever was keeping him silent was doing a very thorough job.

"Nothing." Martin said miserably. "I'm sorry Giles, but I simply cannot tell you. I want to but every time I try to tell anyone, it just, won't come."

Giles sat thinking for a moment, then turned to Amy. "Martin says that your nightmare will at least give us an idea of what's going on. If you could, please describe it."

"Well," Amy said, "I don't know what good it'll do you but okay. I was opening my locker..." Amy went on to describe, in detail, the dream she had had. When she reached the part about the burnt man, Willow interrupted.

"With a red and green striped sweater?" she asked.

"And, a brown fedora?" Xander added.

"And a glove with knives on the fingers on his right hand." Buffy concluded softly.

Giles was astounded. This was bad, this was very, very bad. "You all dreamed of this man?" he asked. "Every one of you?"

"Uh huh," Willow said, fear seeping into her voice. "And not just us, Michelle, the girl I was baby sitting had a dream about a burnt man who was trying to kill her. I never thought twice about it though, I thought it was just a dream."

"Unfortunately, judging by Derk's disappearance and Joan's death, it most certainly was not, just a dream." Giles turned to Martin, who was scratching his shoulder. "Martin what are you picking at?"

"Another thing I'm not allowed to tell you." Martin grumbled. He did however, show them. He pulled the collar of his t-shirt revealing the bandage on his shoulder.

"Good heavens," Giles exclaimed, "This is definitely serious."

"So how are we going to figure out what's going on?" Buffy asked. "Martin can't tell us, and all we know is that there's some creepy guy trying to kill us in our dreams."

"That sounds familiar." Xander said, recalling the Nightmare incident of two weeks ago.

"A suggestion planted in a person's subconscious is virtually unbreakable." Giles said. "It's very like hypnosis."

"So how do we break it?" Willow asked him, her eyes wide with fear.

"Quite simply," Giles explained. "The only way to remove the suggestion is to put him under hypnosis and try to remove it then."

"Hello," Martin said, breaking in, "You can stop talking around me, I'm still here."

"Oh," Giles said a tad sheepishly, "Yes of course."

* * *

Alice walked hurriedly towards the Library, figuring that was where she was most likely to find Martin. She burst in the door, and saw Martin sitting in a chair, surrounded by his friends. At first she didn't realize what was going on, then she saw that Martin's eyes were closed. She caught her breath and ran towards him.

"Wake him up!" she shouted. "Now!"

Startled, Giles jumped up. "What? Alice what are you talking about, he's not asleep, he's just under hypnosis. And how do you know what's going on?"

"I'll answer you later." Alice said. "But we have to wake him up before-"

"NO!" Martin shouted suddenly. He leaped from the chair he'd been sitting in and backed away. "Get away from me!"

"Oh my God we're too late!" Alice said. She closed her eyes, preparing to enter his dream.

At the same time Amy ran to Martin and grabbed his shoulder. At that moment, while Amy was touching him, Martin screamed something unintelligible, and vanished, taking Amy with him.

Alice's eyes snapped open. She stared disbelievingly at the spot where the two had stood. "No." she whispered.

"Ms. Walker," Giles said softly, likewise staring where Martin had been. As were Xander, Willow and Buffy. "If you know anything about what's going on, tell us."

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"His name is Fred Krueger." Alice explained. "In life, he was a serial killer who preyed on the neighborhood children in Springwood. My home town. He was eventually caught, but he got off on a technicality. So the parents hunted him down and killed him. Burned him to death. But somehow, no one's quite sure how, that didn't stop him. He now enters the dreams of his intended victims and kills them."

"How do we stop him?" Buffy asked.

"We can't." Alice said despairingly. "I thought I'd stopped him twice, a friend of mine thought she'd done so, in fact if I had a dime for every person who'd tried and thought they'd succeeded I'd be rich. I thought I could escape him by leaving Springwood but obviously he found a way to follow me. I just wish I knew how."

"Well the fact that we're on the Hellmouth may have something to do with it." Giles said.

"The what?" Alice asked.

Giles sighed and proceeded to explain the hellmouth, leaving out nothing. She might as well know.

"That does make sense." Alice said. "Before he only had a portal to dreams because Springwood is where he'd lived. But here-"

"This place is a portal anyway."

"Exactly."

"Okay great." Buffy said. "Now we know where he came from, and how he got here. Now will someone please tell me how we can stop him?"

"No one's ever been able to stop him permanently." Alice said. "The best anyone's been able to do is put him away temporarily."

"That may be because no one's really known what he was." Giles muttered. "Willow it's that time again."

"What are we looking up this time?" Willow sighed.

"Dreams and Demons." Giles replied. "Which do you want?"

"Uh, I guess dreams." Willow said. "I don't need the extra nightmares."

* * *

Sometime later, Giles and Willow emerged from the stacks with triumphant expressions on their faces.

"Well I do believe we've solved the mystery." Giles said.

"Well don't keep us in suspense." Xander said. "Share."

Giles held an old book of mythology in his hand. He opened it to a certain page and showed them the photo. It was of an old carving depicting serpentine creatures wrapped around two tortured individuals.

"What are those?" Buffy asked.

"Dream Demons." Giles explained. "According to the myth, they live on the astral plane and they search eternally for a person evil enough to hold their essence and do their work."

"Which is apparently to spread destruction and death." Alice said.

"So pretty standard for Demons then." Xander said.

"Okay, so now that we know how he was created," Buffy said. "How do we kill him."

"Freddy isn't the first to be chosen." Willow said. "I found lot's of references this kind of things from almost every country's mythology I looked at. Since they don't exist on this plane the demons themselves can't be killed."

"Okay so what about Freddy himself?" Alice asked.

"We need to bring him out of the dream world." Giles said simply.

"What?" Xander and Buffy asked.

"It should be possible." Alice suggested. "Everything he does to you in your dream happens in real life." Remembering something about others' encounters with Freddy she added; "In fact I'm sure it will work. The first to defeat him, Nancy managed to bring his hat out of the dream. She tried to bring him out but he escaped."

"Escaped?" Buffy asked.

"In order to bring him out, you have be holding on to him. He managed to get away and convince her that she'd succeeded."

"So how'd she defeat him?"

"She realized it was a dream, and turned her back on him. It took away his power."

"Okay so how do we make sure we don't fail?"

"Well," Alice said. "As a Dream Master-"

"A what?" Willow asked.

"I'll explain later." Alice said. "Anyway, Buffy, I can enter your dream and help you capture him."

"Sounds like a plan." Xander said. "But then what?"

"Then this." Giles produced and scroll from his pocket. "This incantation should make sure Mr. Krueger never bothers anyone again." He smiled grimly. "And it should provide quite an appropriate punishment for his crimes as well."

"All right," Buffy said, taking a deep breath. "Giles, put me under."

"Right." Giles strode over to Buffy and began swinging the pendulum. He felt a sudden pang of regret, remembering that only minutes ago he had done the exact same thing to Martin. And look what had happened to him.

"She's asleep." Alice said, her eyes were closed as well, obviously the better to sense when Buffy started dreaming.

Giles soon saw Buffy's lids begin to twitch. "She's dreaming-" he turned to see Alice's lids twitching too. "Oh, well, yes, now we, um, wait."

* * *

Buffy stood, listening for the slightest hint of movement in the darkness around her. She was in an old factory, just like the one she'd dreamed of before. Hearing nothing, she crept down the catwalk, every sense attuned to the slightest hint of danger.

Somewhere ahead of her she heard metal scraping on metal. _Well that didn't take long._ she thought. Maniacal laughter echoed through the factory.

"Come on Slayer," the familiar voice called, "Come and get me."

Buffy came to a doorway, the room beyond shrouded in blackness. Suddenly, somebody landed heavily on the catwalk behind her. She whirled around, just in time to block Freddy's opening salvo. A swift barrage of kicks and punches pushed him back to the edge of the catwalk, and then finally, over it. He disappeared into the maze of pipes below her. Buffy didn't hesitate, she leapt over the railing after him.

She landed hard, rolled and came up ready to fight. But she had no idea where her quarry was. Suddenly, a hand clapped down on her shoulder from behind. She spun on her heel, raising her hand to strike.

"Woah!" Alice said. "It's just me Buffy!"

"Oh," Buffy replied sheepishly. "Sorry, my b."

"What?"

"My B. My Bad?"

"Oh right. Must be getting old."

Immediately, Buffy noticed that Alice's face had grown much older indeed.

"Alice!" she cried in alarm.

"What?" Alice croaked, then realized what was happening. "Shame Freddy!" she called. Concentrating, she reversed what Freddy had done. "You're usually much more original than that!"

"Aw c'mon!" Freddy said, stepping from the darkness. "I couldn't let that pass!"

Without even planning, it, Buffy and Alice hit Freddy at the same time, knocking him into the wall. Neither of them let up for a second, pummeling him, until finally, Alice managed to pin Freddy's gloved arm to the wall, while Buffy grabbed him around the neck.

"Now Giles!" Alice shouted. "Wake us up!"

* * *

Xander and Willow had thought they had prepared themselves for what was coming. But when Giles spoke the command that woke Buffy and Alice, who looked to be doing the best mime act either of them had ever seen. They realized they were wrong.

For there he was. The man himself. Sweater and all. He snarled at them, and involuntarily, they jumped back. Giles meanwhile, snapped up the scroll from the table and prepared to read.

But Freddy had other plans. He swung up his legs, flipping out of Buffy's and Alice's grasp. His feet struck the wall above their heads and he pushed off. Flipping in mid-air, he faced Giles, who, though shaken by Freddy's escape, managed to keep reading in a steady voice.

Freddy knew, from being inside Buffy's mind just what Giles was trying to do. But he wouldn't get the chance. No longer in the dream realm, he was limited in his abilities. He was once again mortal. But even mortal he was more than a match for a old book worm like this guy. Grinning, Freddy swung at Giles.

"No!" Xander shouted and threw himself at Freddy. He slammed into the man's side, throwing him off balance.

Undaunted, Giles continued to read, he was almost done. Just one more passage.

Freddy was not used to pain. Though he'd often encountered victims who'd fought back, he'd never felt pain in the dreams. But the impact of Xander's fist on his face hurt. But it also made him mad.

Xander could not believe he'd just tackled a serial killer, much less hit him. But the reality of the situation was made plain when Freddy threw him off and tackled him instead.

"Say goodnight Gracie!" Freddy laughed and slashed at Xander's face.

"Xander!" Willow cried, running, and launching herself at Freddy.

Giles finished the incantation. With a pained, anguished howl, Freddy vanished. Willow's momentum carried her forward, onto Xander.

Willow became aware of two things at once. One; that Xander was safe. Two; the fact that she was lying on top of Xander. She lay absolutely still for a moment, the close proximity of the boy stunning her. Then she scrambled off him.

"Is that it?" Buffy asked softly. "What happened to him Giles?"

"Well," Giles said, "I sent him back to the dream realm."

"You did what?" Alice asked incredulously.

"Let me finish." Giles said quickly. "He's not wholly in the dream realm you see, he's more in a limbo. He can see, but not affect, the dreams of those he would attack. And the souls he collected are now free. He's trapped, eternally, in what for him should be a fairly appropriate hell."

Xander got to his feet with Buffy's help, and they all looked at the spot where Martin and Amy had stood.

"So," Alice said, "It's finally over."

The End?


End file.
